


Quattro facce del coming out

by Lia483



Series: MatsuHanaIwaOi AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Demiromantic Matsukawa Issei, Demisexual Matsukawa Issei, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Multi, POV Alternating, Panromantic Oikawa Tooru, Pansexual Oikawa Tooru, Parent-Child Relationship, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pre-Relationship, Sexuality, Slow Burn, Trans Female Character, pride month
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al Pride June del forum Piume d'OttoneEcco come sono andati i coming out dei quattro ragazzi.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s)
Series: MatsuHanaIwaOi AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Capitolo Uno - Hanamaki Takahiro

**Author's Note:**

> \- Nella serie "MatsuHanaIwaOi AU", questa storia non si inserisce con precisione nella cronologia, dato che racconta diversi momenti della vita dei protagonisti e non un solo evento come il resto delle storie.  
> Può essere letta senza aver letto le altre fanfiction.
> 
> \- Tutti i genitori e il personaggio di Nagisa sono OC creati appositamente per questa serie. Nel caso venissero fuori informazioni sui genitori dei personaggi nel canon della serie, mi prenderò la libertà di cambiare i nomi e gli aspetti o di tenere quelli scelti da me :3
> 
> Buona lettura!

{Quarto anno Elementari - Febbraio 2004}

Era una serata di quelle tranquille in casa.  
Takahiro, anche da adulto, la ricorderà come una di quelle serate cominciate in modo normale, con suo padre che non era tornato dopo il lavoro ma si era probabilmente fermato a bere con i colleghi, sua madre che aveva preparato un'alcova di coperte e cuscini in salotto e lui che ci si era subito tuffato dentro, dopo aver acceso la tv su un canale di anime serali.  
Potevano guardarli solo quando il padre non c'era, come solo quando lui non c'era potevano permettersi di mangiare in salotto invece che a tavola e stare a spettegolare sotto le coperte come due quattordicenni che nessuno dei due era.  
Sua madre Akiko, la sua bella mamma dai capelli della sua stessa sfumatura rosata, lunghi perché così padre li voleva, sorrise quando lo vide già tra le coperte, arrivando dalla cucina con due ciotole colme di soba calda.  
"Takahiro, mettiti seduto dritto o rovescerai tutto."  
"Sì, okaa-chan."  
Niente -san quando erano solo loro due.  
Si posizionò a gambe incrociate e accolse con entusiasmo la ciotola, che prima gli scaldò le mani poi il cuore quando lo assaggiò, trovandolo delizioso. La cucina della sua mamma era sempre così buona.  
La cena proseguì tranquilla, tra le mezze risate alle parti più buffe di quell'anime sconosciuto nel bel mezzo di una trama che non potevano sapere, ma comunque godibile nella loro ricerca di pace e spensieratezza.  
Ad un certo punto, arrivò la struggente scena romantica al tramonto tra il protagonista sciocco e la ragazza troppo intelligente, che Takahiro osservò rapito ma con un'espressione quasi imbronciata sul suo visetto infantile. Si sentiva sempre grande a scuola perché era il più alto della classe, ma era ovvio dal suo viso tondo e morbido che fosse ancora un bambino.  
"Qualche problema, tesoro?"  
"Penso di no..."  
"Pensi?"  
"Ci sono anime dove le storie romantiche non finiscono così? Cioè tra un ragazzo e una ragazza?"  
Il viso della donna si fece appena guardingo, mentre passava lo sguardo tra la televisione e il viso del figlio. "Immagino di sì, ma non credo si vedano in televisione."  
"Peccato."  
Posarono le ciotole quasi contemporaneamente, vuote e ripulite, e si sdraiarono supini, vicini, la testa rivolta alla tv, ma ormai non la stavano più seguendo.  
"Come mai questa domanda, Takahiro?"  
Il visetto era tutto corrucciato mentre cercava di spiegarsi. "Volevo un esempio diverso... sai, okaa-chan, non credo che le bambine mi piacciano. Sono strane e tutte sempre carine e ordinate, non posso giocare con loro a rincorrerci perché non vogliono sporcarsi. I maschi sono più fighi."  
Akiko sorrideva ascoltandolo, appoggiata su un gomito, con la mano sotto il mento. "È presto per dirlo, Takahiro. E se incontrassi una bimba a cui invece piace correre nella terra come te?"  
Oh, a quello non ci stava pensando. "Uhm sarebbe divertente, forse, ma i maschi rimangono più belli."  
Rise la mamma, allungando una mano per attirare il bimbo contro di sé. Si girarono su un fianco, ritrovandosi abbracciati. "Se continuerai a trovare i maschi più belli, significa che un giorno avrò un fantastico genero allora."  
"Fantastico, okaa-chan?" commentò perplesso il bimbo, la voce soffocata contro il petto morbido.  
"Certo. Hai degli splendidi gusti. Il ragazzo che ti piacerà un giorno non potrà che essere fantastico."  
"Questo è vero." La maestra gli aveva detto un sacco di volte che aveva un bell'occhio per i colori e i dettagli quando disegnava, era sicuro di avere l'occhio migliore anche per i ragazzi.  
Sentì una nuova risata vibrare nel petto della mamma. Aveva una bella risata la mamma, normalmente in casa si sentiva così poco. Takahiro avrebbe voluto sentirla ridere di più.  
"Visto che mi hai detto un segreto, te ne dirò uno anche io."  
Il viso del bambino si sollevò subito, guardandola pieno di curiosità. "Dimmelo dimmelo, okaa-chan! Prometto che lo terrò solo per me!"  
Come sempre dopotutto. I segreti che si rivelavano tra di loro, in quelle serate, non potevano uscire, non potevano essere sentiti da nessuno.  
"Allora... secondo me, le ragazze maschiaccio sono molto molto carine, ma se a te non piacciono, meglio così. Non dovremo rivaleggiare per la stessa conquista."  
In un altro bambino, la domanda sarebbe sorta spontanea dopo quel commento, se alla mamma piacevano le ragazze perché era sposata con un uomo? Ma Takahiro era molto maturo per la sua età, aveva visto e aveva sentito abbastanza da capire e non dire nulla. Tornò ad abbracciare la mamma.  
"Dovresti lasciare otou-san e cercare una femmina-maschiaccio" sussurrò piano, nascosto tra il tessuto del maglione bianco, morbido e caldo.  
"Magari un giorno, Takahiro. Oppure la femmina-maschiaccio verrà a prendermi sul suo cavallo bianco."  
"Come due principesse. Tu sei sicuramente una principessa, okaa-chan."  
"Proprio così. Grazie, tesoro."

***

{Terzo anno Seijoh - Maggio 2012}

Era un po' grande ormai per dormire con sua madre, alla veneranda età di 17 anni, ma a nessuno dei due dispiaceva stare sdraiati sul suo grande letto, a farsi compagnia l'un l'altra, come quando era piccolo e suo padre non c'era.  
"A quanto pare, ho trovato i ragazzi fantastici che mi avevi predetto da bambino."  
"Hai fatto anche di meglio. Io avevo predetto un solo meraviglioso genero."  
"Mi piace sorprendenti."  
Rise Akiko, una risata a cui Takahiro si era abituato a sentire ogni giorno negli ultimi sette anni, dopo che sua madre aveva divorziato e avevano lasciato la città, trasferendosi lontani da quell'uomo. Era uno dei suoi suoni preferiti al mondo, sopra persino a quelle dei suoi ragazzi. Amava le loro voci e le loro risate, così diverse tra di loro, ma la sua mamma aveva un posto speciale tutto suo.  
"E mi hai sorpresa tanto, ma sono molto felice per te, Takahiro."  
"Grazie, okaa-chan."  
Se non fossero stati sdraiati, sarebbe stato troppo scomodo appoggiarsi alla spalla della donna, di almeno quindici centimetri più bassa di lui, ma in quella posizione fu facile adagiarsi lì come quando era piccolo. "E invece Tadokoro è la principessa che ti salverà a cavallo di un bianco destriero?" chiese, nominando la donna con cui sua madre aveva iniziato a frequentarsi da qualche settimana.  
"Oh chi lo sa, siamo uscite insieme solo da poco finora, ma non mi dispiacerebbe... È sicuramente speciale."  
"Dovrai presentarmela, devo essere sicuro che sia la principessa giusta per te."  
"So valutare le mie principesse."  
"Ma io ho un gusto migliore di te. E se fosse come quella panettiera che poi era sposata?"  
"Questo è cattivo, Takahiro, gli errori possono capitare."  
"Ma io ti devo proteggere, okaa-chan."  
Un bacio gli fu posato fra i capelli rosati, prima di sentire di nuovo la sua voce. "Infatti penso di avere già un principe con il bianco destriero da molti anni."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. Penso si sia capito che il padre di Hanamaki era uno stronzo, ma ho deciso di sottolinearlo anche qui, nel caso ci fossero dei dubbi.  
> 2\. Il cognome Hanamaki è della madre, non del padre, per questo ho usato solo i nomi propri.  
> 3\. Avendo già trattato altri aspetti del rapporto di Takahiro con la madre nella fanfic "Imparare insieme", ho preferito qui concentrarmi soltanto sul momento in cui il ragazzo ha capito di non provare attrazione verso le ragazze e ne ha parlato con la madre, la quale a sua volta gli ha confidato di preferire le ragazze ai ragazzi. Il matrimonio con il marito non è stato d'amore.  
> Edit: Ho aggiunto una piccola parte che mi è venuta in mente e che mi faceva sentire la parte di Takahiro più completa.  
> 4\. Famiglia Hanamaki (OC):  
> -Akiko (秋子): "Bambina dell'autunno" - madre


	2. Capitolo Due - Iwaizumi Hajime

{Primo anno Seijoh - Settembre 2010}

Era agitato come non era mai stato prima Iwaizumi Hajime mentre osservava i suoi genitori dalla porta del salotto, che guardavano la televisione insieme, seduti vicini, la testa di Aminah era appoggiata sulla spalla di Katashi, il quale ogni tanto si girava a lasciarle un bacio tra i lisci capelli neri.  
Erano così carini da far venire un po' di _affettuoso schifo_ al quindicenne che li guardava, erano così melensi quei due quando pensavano di essere soli. Suo padre, un uomo tutto d'un pezzo e poco avvezzo ai gesti dolci diventava davvero un budino intorno alla moglie.  
"Hajime, tesoro, hai bisogno di qualcosa?"  
Sussultò, cadendo dai propri pensieri al sentirsi chiamare.  
Sua madre si era sporta da dietro le spalle del marito e gli sorrideva, mentre lo osservava con curiosità. Anche Katashi si era girato a guardarlo, prima di picchiare con una mano accanto a sé sul cuscino.  
"Vieni a farci compagnia, Hajime. Non capita spesso che Tooru non sia qui con te, possiamo fare due chiacchiere solo noi Iwaizumi."  
Il tono di suo padre era stato solo che affettuoso, dopotutto entrambi consideravano Tooru come un secondo figlio, come lui stesso era considerato un secondo figlio dai signori Oikawa, ma capiva cosa intendesse.  
Li raggiunse, sedendosi sul divano accanto al padre senza appoggiarsi a loro. Forse si sarebbe ancora ancora appoggiato a sua madre, ma lui e Katashi avevano lo stesso rifiuto per le coccole eccessive che li faceva vivere bene comunque anche se non erano troppo vicini.  
Non disse nulla per i primi minuti, guardando il film senza vederlo mentre sentiva le gambe tremare appena per l'agitazione.  
Non aveva proprio idea di come intavolare il discorso.  
Non sapeva che cosa dire né come spiegarsi.  
Era tutto così confuso. Sinceramente non era sicuro di averci capito qualcosa nemmeno lui.  
"Hajime?"  
"Sì, _ibu_?" le rispose, senza incontrare i suoi occhi.  
"Stai facendo tremare tutto il divano, tesoro."  
"Scusa..."  
"È successo qualcosa a scuola?"  
Alla fine non era successo niente, non c'era stato nulla di diverso dal solito, a parte la propria realizzazione personale, avvenuta durante la pratica.  
"Non lo so..."  
"Vuoi parlarne?"  
Fece un cenno, ancora senza guardare i suoi genitori, finché non si accorse che suo padre aveva spento la televisione, così che entrambi gli dessero la più totale attenzione.  
"Puoi dirci tutto quello che vuoi, Hajime, lo sai?"  
"Sì, ma questa... non lo so, non voglio deludervi..."  
Una mano pesante gli atterrò sulla testa, scompigliandogli i capelli, e si crogiolò in quel tocco familiare, un tocco di cui non voleva privarsi per nessun motivo al mondo. "Hajime, non c'è niente che potrebbe deluderci di te. Sei un bravo ragazzo, che fa le sue scemenze, ma senza cattiveria. Alla tua età ero bello uguale, se non ancora più scapestrato, tu hai la calma di tua madre, con l'età le assomigli sempre di più e..."  
"Sono gay."  
Non voleva interrompere il discorso, davvero, ma le parole erano salite su, alle labbra, e non aveva avuto il coraggio di bloccarle. Se l'avesse fatto, era sicuro che non sarebbero tornate una seconda volta.  
E, finalmente, una sensazione di sollievo lo pervase, ammorbidendo il viso contratto e rilasciando la tensione dai muscoli.  
Finalmente era riuscito a dirlo ad alta voce, a dare sfogo a quella realizzazione a cui era arrivato lentamente, ma così importante.  
Ora l'unica agitazione proveniva dall'attesa di una risposta da parte di due delle persone che amava di più al mondo, che riuscì a guardare solo dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, prendendo coraggio da quella mano che ancora non era andata via dai suoi capelli.  
Con sua sorpresa, trovò Aminah che sorrideva tutta soddisfatta e Katashi che alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
"Te l'avevo detto, amore mio. Te l'avevo detto."  
"Pensavo che Hajime avesse preso da me almeno questo, il non essere capace di leggere i segni."  
"Hajime è troppo attento, non poteva essere così ignaro."  
"Ibu? Otou-san?" richiamò la loro attenzione, del tutto confuso, non capendo di cosa stessero parlando.  
"Oh scusami, Hajime, ma vedi... io lo sospettavo che ti piacessero i ragazzi e a quanto pare avevo indovinato" spiegò sua madre, con una mezza risatina all'espressione corrucciata del marito.  
"Oh... lo sospettavi da tanto...?"  
"Ho cominciato ad avere qualche sospetto dal tuo ultimo anno delle medie, ma non volevo metterti la pulce nell'orecchio, preferivo che lo capissi da solo nel caso ci avessi visto giusto."  
Quella conversazione non stava andando come aveva pensato, ma neanche come aveva temuto. Incontrò gli occhi verde scuro del padre, della sua stessa sfumatura. "Non sei arrabbiato, otou-san?"  
Stavolta fu tirato più vicino da quella mano, fino ad essere circondato all'altezza delle spalle, abbastanza vicino perché sua madre potesse allungarsi a prendere entrambe le sue mani. "Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato? Mi preoccupo solo che tu possa non essere accettato in futuro se lo dicessi apertamente, anche se immagino ci sarà tempo di pensarci in futuro, ma non potrei mai essere arrabbiato con te. Sei sempre il nostro Hajime."  
"Esatto, tesoro mio. Non importa chi ami, affatto."  
Anche se aveva pensato di non farlo, perché a lui e suo padre non piacevano le manifestazioni di affetto, approfittò di quella posizione per appoggiarsi al petto dell'altro, nascondendo il viso lì, come faceva da bambino. Sentì qualche lacrima salire agli occhi, ma cercò di non farle cadere dalle ciglia, imbarazzato, mentre Katashi lo stringeva a sé. Un bacio gli venne posato delicatamente sulla tempia visibile.  
"Grazie..." mormorò, piano.  
"Non vedo di cosa ci dovresti ringraziare, tesoro."  
"Non lo so neanche io, ma volevo dirvelo comunque..."  
Sua madre lo circondò in un ulteriore abbraccio e si crogiolò in quel calore, calmo, tranquillo. Le implicazioni di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere in futuro sembrava così poco importante. Finché avesse avuto il loro sostegno, sarebbe stato invincibile.  
"Di quali segni parlavate prima?"  
"Oh... io e tuo padre eravamo in disaccordo su chi tra te e Tooru-kun avrebbe colto per primo i segni. Ho vinto io chiaramente."  
Spostò la testa, restando comodamente appoggiato, per poter vedere il viso di sua madre. "Non capisco quali segni."  
Aminah alzò un sopracciglio sottile, con confusione. "Come quali segni? Come hai capito di essere gay, Hajime?"  
"Io... mi sono reso conto di essere attratto da alcuni compagni di squadra e che alla domanda sul mio tipo ideale, il mio primo pensiero sia un ragazzo e non una ragazza. Credo di avere anche qualche cotta per attori dei film che vedo con Oikawa..."  
"Quindi te e Tooru-kun non vi siete...?"  
Fece una smorfia, cercando di sostenere lo sguardo dei genitori. "Io e Oikawa? Non credo di piacere a Oikawa in quel senso. E poi è un idiota, io non lo voglio."  
"Ignorerò questa palese bugia, Hajime, solo per questa volta."  
Non insistette. Se la bugia era stata localizzata la prima volta, non sarebbe stato un bene dirne un'altra di seguito.  
Come decise di non dire, per il momento, che Oikawa non era stato l'unico ragazzo del suo anno ad attirare la sua attenzione e il suo apprezzamento, mentre veloci immagini del suo migliore amico, di Matsukawa e di Hanamaki quel pomeriggio gli lampeggiavano nella mente.  
Ci sarebbe stato tempo per parlarne, il peso più importante se l'era già tolto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. Questa storia è ambientata a metà del primo anno di liceo :)  
> 2\. _Ibu_ è la parola malese per "mamma". Essendo la madre di Hajime malese, il ragazzo è cresciuto con entrambe le lingue e questa parola è entrata nel suo linguaggio fin da quando era bambino.  
> 3\. Hajime e Tooru si conoscono praticamente dalla nascita, essendo i loro genitori amici da parecchio tempo. Per questo c'è una grande confidenza tra le due famiglie e i due sono considerati come figli dai genitori dell'altro. Tooru chiama Aminah "Zia Minah" :3  
> 4\. Famiglia Iwaizumi (OC):  
> -Katashi (堅): "Fermezza." - padre  
> -Aminah - madre


	3. Capitolo Tre - Oikawa Tooru

{Terzo anno Seijoh - Giugno 2012}  
Oikawa Tooru non ricordava di aver mai tenuto un segreto alla sua famiglia.  
Non solo perché era impossibile, dopotutto la sua capacità di leggere gli altri non era arrivata per caso, anzi c'era chi era molto più bravo di lui, ma perché in casa sua vigeva la più assoluta sincerità. Non c'erano bugie lì, per quanto la verità potesse essere imbarazzante o brutta.  
Per questo il fatto di star tenendo un tale segreto in casa, che fosse in una relazione poliamorosa con i suoi tre migliori amici, gli stava un po' pesando. All'inizio era stato per prendere confidenza e vedere se avrebbero funzionato insieme, ma ora era giugno e stavano insieme da febbraio. Sembrava davvero un tempo sempre più lungo per un segreto e sapeva che se sua madre fosse venuta a saperlo da terzi, ci sarebbe rimasta molto male.  
Quando disse di voler dire del loro rapporto in famiglia quel giorno a pranzo, con sua sorpresa, non incontrò proteste.  
"Ora che lo sa Hanamaki-san, pensavo che l'avresti deciso molto prima di dirlo ai tuoi" fu la risposta del suo amico d'infanzia, che lo guardò da sopra il suo bento con serietà. Lui sapeva come funzionava la famiglia Oikawa.  
"Hai tutto il nostro supporto, capitano! Vuoi che veniamo?"  
"No, grazie, Makki, preferirei parlarne con loro da solo. Stasera c'è anche mia sorella, è il momento ideale."  
Una mano si strinse intorno alla sua tra le loro sedie e fece un bel sorriso luminoso a Matsukawa, il quale annuì.  
"Mi raccomando di dire alla zia di non dirlo ai miei, voglio essere io a parlarne con loro."  
"Non ti preoccupare, Iwa-chan."  
"Mi preoccupo sì. So da chi hai preso il tuo vizio ai pettegolezzi."  
"Iwa-chan!"  
Ci fu un giro di risatine. Avevano tutti conosciuto Oikawa Masami, l'elegante donna dai lunghi capelli castani naturalmente perfetta che era la sua mamma.  
"Per qualsiasi cosa, chiama."  
"Non vi preoccupate, ragazzi. I miei hanno preso bene il mio coming out a dicembre, anche se mio padre non sapeva che cosa volesse dire pansessuale."  
"Cosa ti aveva risposto più?" Iwaizumi fece un mezzo sorriso, senza cattiveria, dato che della famiglia Oikawa la persona con cui era sempre andato più d'accordo era Katsumi, il padre.  
" _Questi termini di oggi mi sono proprio difficili, Tooru. E poi cosa intendi per pan-? Spero che tu metta qualche paletto almeno. Cioè se uno non si fa la doccia, tu non ne sarai attratto comunque, vero?_ " disse, imitando la voce di suo padre più bassa.  
Matsukawa sputò l'acqua che stava bevendo sui due banchi che avevano avvicinato per il pranzo, non pronto alla risata che gli scappò istintivamente.  
"Mattsun!" urlò il setter, indignato dalle gocce che gli arrivarono pur essendo seduto di fianco al centrale e mentre recuperava un fazzoletto, incontrò lo sguardo di una compagna di classe, che sembrava divertita dalle loro buffonate.  
Lui e Nagisa si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso e Oikawa si distrasse al ripensare a come la giovane l'avesse portato a molte realizzazioni di sé l'anno prima.

***

{Inizio secondo anno Seijoh - 30 aprile 2011}  
 _"Eccomi, Okumura-san. Che cosa volevi dirmi?"  
Oikawa Tooru le sorrise, passandosi una mano tra i capelli castani in perfetto ordine, mentre si fermavano a parlare sotto un ciliegio la cui fioritura sembrava un po' in ritardo, dai fiori schiusi anche in quel caldo pomeriggio di fine aprile.  
Ogni aspetto di quella situazione per il giovane setter era familiare. Aveva perso il conto delle ragazze che si erano dichiarate a lui durante le medie e il primo anno di superiori - anche se le ricordava tutte, perché un ragazzo bello e perfetto come lui non poteva fare la figuraccia di non ricordarsi di qualcuno che gli aveva aperto il proprio cuore, sarebbe stato così irrispettoso - e aveva risposte collaudate ad ogni tipo di confessione.  
C'erano le ragazze coraggiose e dirette che spesso si offendevano al sentirsi dire di no, quelle timide e dolci che spesso sembravano quasi sollevate alla risposta negativa, quelle serie ed educate che mantenevano l'espressione con cui erano arrivate fino alla fine, parendo forti e imperturbabili, ma che spesso si era trovato a dover consolare quando crollavano.  
Ogni ragazza aveva il suo modo di comportarsi, ciò che la faceva sentire bene, ciò che la infastidiva, e Oikawa, non per vantarsi, sentiva di conoscerle perfettamente.  
Okumura Nagisa era stata un tipo ibrido, che il setter trovava molto affascinante, comportandosi in modo timido ma diretto nel parlargli.  
"Oikawa-san, ti seguo da molto tempo - siamo stati anche alla stessa scuola media - e penso che tu sia davvero bravo e carino..." Lì era adorabilmente arrossita, cercando di nascondersi dietro i lisci capelli biondi che portava sulle spalle. "Mi rendo conto che il tuo impegno con la pallavolo viene prima di ogni cosa e non mi dispiace, anzi ti ammiro per questo, ma mi piacerebbe chiederti un appuntamento, se ti va di uscire insieme."  
Oikawa poteva ammetterlo a sé stesso: accettò per noia più che per vero interesse.  
Il campionato di giugno era ancora lontano e a San Valentino aveva rifiutato così tante ragazze da sentirsi quasi in colpa, non gli dispiaceva l'idea di distrarsi e Okumura sembrava una ragazza non troppo invadente ma nemmeno così timida da non dare la propria opinione, poteva essere interessante.  
Si accordarono per uscire nel weekend e Oikawa tornò dai propri compagni di squadra per la fine del pranzo che stavano consumando insieme nel cortile prima di essere interrotti.  
"Hai spezzato un nuovo cuore, Oikawa?"  
"Io non spezzo nessun cuore, Makki-chan! Tutte le ragazze mi amano e mi adorano, e sono così comprensive quando spiego che la pallavolo viene prima di tutto per me in questo momento. Comunque ho un appuntamento questo sabato, dovrete fare a meno della mia bellissima presenza nelle vostre vite."  
"Finalmente riuscirò a rilassarmi, allora."  
"Iwa-chan!"  
Non se la prese davvero, mentre guardava i visi di coloro a cui sarebbe davvero stato interessato illuminati dalle risate._

_L'appuntamento andò bene, più che bene.  
Oikawa scoprì nella giovane qualcuno di spigliato e allegro e con cui era un piacere parlare. Decidere di uscire insieme ufficialmente fu il risultato di una lunga chiacchierata alla fine del terzo appuntamento.  
Oikawa sapeva di non essere innamorato della ragazza, ma lei gli piaceva molto e aveva intenzione di darle tutte le attenzioni che meritava. Nagisa, questo era il suo nome, aveva detto che per lei era lo stesso, aveva una cotta per lui ma non era sicura di amarlo, ma sarebbe stata felice di uscire insieme finché si fossero trovati bene l'uno con l'altra.  
"Nagisa-chan, non dovevi aspettare la fine della pratica, te l'avevo detto."  
"Non ti preoccupare, Tooru-kun, mi faceva piacere e poi sono rimasta in biblioteca finora, ne ho approfittato per finire i compiti."  
"Non ti meriti una ragazza così seria, Shittykawa" fu la risposta alle loro spalle e si girarono verso le porte della palestra per veder uscire Iwaizumi, Matsukawa e Hanamaki.  
Avevano già conosciuto Okumura, Hanamaki era nella sua stessa classe, abbastanza perché lei conoscesse le prese in giro verso il suo ragazzo.  
"Siete solo invidiosi perché siete single e soli." Oikawa avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Nagisa. La sentì irrigidirsi per un attimo, un movimento percettibile solo per lui che la stava toccando, ma al sentirla di nuovo rilassarsi subito dopo, non capì il problema e gli passò di mente._

_Fu durante un appuntamento al cinema, forse l'ottavo, dove, più che essere presi dal film erano molto più coinvolti dalla bocca dell'altro, Oikawa scoprì qualcosa che non si aspettava.  
Lì, in fondo alla sala, le loro lingue non avevano smesso di inseguirsi neanche per respirare, in un bacio profondo e che stava coinvolgendo entrambi gli adolescenti con un eccessivo entusiasmo per il luogo pubblico in cui si trovavano.  
Una mano di Nagisa era tra i capelli del setter, non più scompigliati ad arte come quando si erano incontrati, mentre quelle del ragazzo le tenevano teneramente il viso.  
Poi ne spostò una, forse nel calore del momento, abbassandola fino a portarla al suo fianco, ma nel tragitto sfiorò il petto della giovane, indugiandoci un attimo con le nocche. Non lo fece con cattiveria, era stato più istintivo, curioso, era ancora alle sue prime esperienze, se ne sentì subito imbarazzato.  
Ciò però provocò un sussulto nella ragazza che si staccò di colpo, avvolgendosi le braccia intorno al busto in una reazione protettiva.  
Oikawa lesse subito nei suoi occhi ciò che stava provando, persino nella penombra della sala: era spaventata.  
"Nagisa-chan...?"  
"Scusami, Tooru-kun, non ce la faccio, non... posso..." mormorò, prima di alzarsi in fretta e uscire il più silenziosamente ma velocemente possibile, come se fosse soffocata dall'ambiente ma non volesse nemmeno attirare l'attenzione.  
Oikawa era sempre stato bravo a leggere gli atteggiamenti, era utile nella pallavolo ma non meno nella vita di tutti i giorni, soprattutto in casi come quelli.  
Non ci pensò due volte a seguire la giovane fuori, per fortuna non si era allontanata molto, la trovò subito all'esterno, su una panchina vuota fuori dal cinema. Cercò di leggere nuovamente la giovane dalle sue reazioni, cercando di capire come meglio procedere, sentendosi in colpa per averla spaventata.  
"Nagisa-chan, posso sedermi?"  
Sospirò di sollievo al vederla annuire, mentre si sedeva accanto a lei ma non troppo vicino. La ragazza ancora si stringeva le braccia intorno al busto, come se camicetta con golfino annesso non fossero sufficienti a coprirla.  
"Mi dispiace di averti spaventata, Nagisa-chan. Non era mia intenzione toccarti in quel modo, né metterti fretta o farti pressioni di qualche tipo... Io sono così..."  
"No, Tooru-kun, non... è per questo che mi sono agitata."  
"No?"  
Piegò la testa di lato, confuso, continuando ad osservarla.  
Nagisa prese un respiro profondo, prima di guardarlo in viso e fare un piccolo sorriso tremulo che gli strinse il cuore. Sembrava così fragile.  
"Mi piacerebbe parlartene, ma... ho paura che mi odieresti... non ti voglio perdere, Tooru-kun, a prescindere dai sentimenti che ci legano."  
"Puoi fidarti di me, Nagisa." Eliminò il suo -chan così tipico, cercando di sembrare più serio. "Mi piacerebbe aiutarti, ma non posso se non so qual è il problema. Mi piaci molto e non voglio metterti a disagio in nessun modo se posso."  
In futuro avrebbe saputo che furono la sua scelta di parole e la sua sincerità che era stata chiara fin dalla prima uscita a fargli avere una possibilità, ma in quel momento credette solo di averla convinta.  
"Camminiamo un po' mentre ne parliamo?"  
"Certo."  
Presero la strada in direzione di casa Okumura, ma per Oikawa non era un problema, sarebbe andato dove voleva Nagisa.  
Lei lo prese presto per mano, stringendola appena, forse per fargli capire di non essere arrabbiata con lui.  
Se ne sentì rassicurato, cosa stupida quando la persona da rassicurare era qualcun altro.  
"Sai, Tooru-kun, io, te e Iwaizumi-san eravamo in classe insieme alle medie."  
Ciò gli fece spalancare gli occhi mentre la sua mente veloce passava in rassegna tutte le facce che ricordava della Kitagawa Daiichi, senza riuscire a trovarla. Aveva avuto due compagni di classe biondi, ma erano stati due maschi. "Impossibile. Mi ricorderei di te."  
"So che hai una buona memoria, ma devo dire che il fatto che tu, così attento ai dettagli, non mi riconosca, mi toglie un grande peso e mi rende piuttosto orgogliosa dei miei cambiamenti."  
"I tuoi cambiamenti..." A ripensarci, in classe aveva avuto un Okumura, proprio uno dei due biondi, con gli stessi occhi castano chiaro che ora lo guardavano con interesse, ma... "Sei la sorella?"  
"No, sono figlia unica."  
"Ma tu eri..."  
"No, sono sempre stata io, Okumura Nagisa, solo che il mio aspetto e il mio nome non erano ciò che avrei voluto essere."  
Era tanto da digerire? In realtà non così tanto, Oikawa e il ragazzo che ricordava alle medie non erano stati così in confidenza, non come lui e Nagisa ora, era già abituato alla ragazza che era, ma ovviamente la sorpresa era molta. "Sono bravo ad anticipare le risposte delle persone, ma questa... Questa non me la sarei mai potuta aspettare, wow."  
Ridacchiò la giovane, coprendosi delicatamente la bocca con una mano, in un gesto femminile e che le aveva già visto fare, ma che ora acquisiva un altro significato. "Inizio ad abituarmi a sorprendere il grande Oikawa Tooru." Rise ancora al vederlo sbuffare per la presa in giro, prima di tornare più seria. "Non sei arrabbiato con me per avertelo nascosto?"  
Scosse la testa. "No, non direi. Le bugie non mi piacciono, ma non potevo neanche pretendere che tu mi dicessi tutto al nostro primo incontro."  
Nagisa annuì, mentre si fermavano ad un incrocio in attesa del semaforo verde.  
"Quindi, quando prima ti ho agitata...?"  
"Ho il reggiseno, ma è imbottito e basta, non ho davvero un seno con cui riempirlo, avevo paura che te ne accorgessi e mi sono fatta prendere dal panico."  
"Ho capito, ma a prescindere da tutto, non dovevo toccarti così, senza chiedere, mi scuso ancora..."  
"Ora va meglio, ma sì, preferirei che mi chiedessi in futuro."  
"Non c'è problema, mi sono lasciato trasportare."  
"Anche io..." commentò in risposta, avvolgendosi una ciocca bionda intorno ad un dito.  
"Era un complimento alle mie capacità di baciatore?"  
"No, al massimo era verso la mia capacità."  
"Mi sento ferito nel profondo, Nagisa-chan."_

_Erano seduti vicini, sul tetto durante la pausa pranzo, approfittando delle ultime giornate calde di settembre, quando poi il vento avrebbe iniziato a rendere difficile quelle uscite.  
Dall'altra parte alcuni ragazzi del club di pallavolo avevano avuto la stessa idea.  
Oikawa non faceva che osservare i tre del suo anno, cercando di renderlo meno esplicito possibile, ma per fortuna loro non erano così attenti come lui.  
Nagisa, d'altra parte, anche occupata sul telefono, aveva un occhio per queste cose. "Sai, dovresti dirglielo."  
Si erano presto resi conto che, pur essendo fisicamente attratti l'uno dall'altra - fatto assicurato da alcuni piccoli appuntamenti che avevano avuto in casa Okumura, da soli - non sarebbero andati oltre quei sentimenti di affetto e amicizia che li univano, ma restare insieme era comodo. Oikawa non era troppo affollato dalle fans in cerca delle sue attenzioni e Nagisa non doveva preoccuparsi di eventuali ragazzi che avrebbero potuto provarci finché non fosse stata pronta. Questo aveva ovviamente portato a nuove confidenze, come quella della cotta che Oikawa aveva per i suoi tre migliori amici.  
"Cosa dovrei dirgli? E a chi?"  
"Dire come ti senti. A chi preferisci. Anche a tutti e tre."  
"Penso di non piacere in quel senso a nessuno di loro e tu mi consigli di dirlo a tutti e tre?"  
"Sai che non sono d'accordo sulla tua opinione dei loro sentimenti. Per me stai mentendo a te stesso per impedirti di notare che quando tu non guardi loro, loro guardano te."  
Decise di girarsi, dando loro la schiena e dedicando la propria attenzione alla ragazza. "Penso che Makki e Mattsun stiano già insieme."  
"Questo ti lascia Iwaizumi-san. Oppure... Ieri abbiamo parlato delle relazioni poliamorose."  
Oikawa alzò appena gli occhi al cielo, mentre spacchettava un morbido panino al latte, al quale strappò un morso in modo poco fine. "Mi sembra un'utopia." Nagisa aveva cominciato a mostrargli termini e definizioni di genere e sessualità e il giorno prima erano capitati sulle relazioni poliamorose, da una ricerca all'altra, qualcosa che Oikawa faceva fatica ad immaginare reale, sembrava troppo bella l'idea che esistesse la possibilità di stare con tutti loro, senza lasciare qualcuno fuori.  
"Ma esistono."  
"Sì, ma dubito che possa accadere tra di noi."  
"Mai dire mai. Io non pensavo che i miei genitori avrebbero accettato di farmi cambiare i documenti per il mio vero genere, ma l'hanno fatto. Ormai per me non c'è nulla di impossibile."  
Forse, da quel punto di vista aveva ragione.  
"Se mai ti dichiarassi e riuscissi a uscire con tutti, voglio che mi porti fuori a cena. E in qualche posto buono, eh!"  
"Mi sembri un po' troppo sicura di te."_

_"Nagisa-chan! Credo di aver trovato la parola giusta per descrivermi, dopo tante ricerche."  
"Oh dimmi dimmi!"  
"Ero indeciso tra bi- e pan-, ma alla fine ho scelto il secondo."  
"Interessante. Come mai? A te piacciono i ragazzi e le ragazze, giusto? Bisessuale e biromantico non erano adatti?"  
"Era quello che pensavo anche io, ma poi ho pensato a te. Tu sei una ragazza, ma per un po' non lo sei stata fisicamente... ti prego, dimmelo se sto usando i termini sbagliati, non voglio offenderti."  
"Vai avanti a spiegare, so che non lo intendi male."  
"Ok, va bene... comunque ho pensato che molti ragazzi, nello scoprirlo, avrebbero potuto non essere attratti da te per questo motivo, ma a me non ha mai dato fastidio. Anzi, tu mi piaci molto. Sei bella, divertente e gentile. Quindi sono attratto da tre tipi di persone, non due, per questo ho pensato al pan-... alla fine il genere delle altre persone non mi interessa, mi piacciono e basta... Dici che è una spiegazione troppo semplicistica? "  
"Forse, ma non credo importi finché tu ti senti rappresentato. Penso sia quello l'importante, no?"_

***

Approfittando di quella particolare serata in cui c'era anche sua sorella - ma non suo figlio Takeru, ospitato da un amico (anche se era tranquillo per sua sorella, preferiva lasciare a lei il compito di parlarne con un bambino di sette anni), il setter si schiarì la voce mentre mangiavano il dolce.  
"Ascoltate tutti! Ho un grande annuncio!"  
Sua sorella gli lanciò un'occhiata e il suo bel viso si contrasse in una smorfia rivolta alla madre seduta di fronte a lei al tavolo. "È una cosa davvero seria, ha quello sguardo, Okaa-chan. Come quando ci ha detto di essere pansessuale."  
Sua madre ridacchiò, mentre prendeva un altro boccone di torta. "Raccontaci tutto, Tooru."  
Il ragazzo annuì, ignorando la sorella, cosa che sapeva avrebbe sorpreso tutti. Non capitava mai che ignorasse una presa in giro e non se ne lamentasse almeno una volta, dando quindi una maggiore prova della propria serietà. In effetti, si rese conto di aver fatto un discorso molto simile quando aveva dichiarato la propria sessualità in famiglia, a dicembre dell'anno prima.  
Gli diedero la loro incondizionata attenzione.  
"Sono in un rapporto poliamoroso con altri tre ragazzi."  
Non chiuse gli occhi, non distolse lo sguardo, non voleva che quello che aveva detto non fosse preso sul serio. Si concentrò sulla sua famiglia con la stessa attenzione che dedicava a degli avversari nella pallavolo, lo sguardo fermo, intenso e sicuro. Era quello lo sguardo di cui parlava la sorella maggiore.  
"Volevo farvelo sapere perché per me è un rapporto importante e non mi piaceva il fatto di tenervelo segreto."  
La signora Oikawa aveva aspettato di vederlo finire di parlare prima di sorridere e prendergli la mano. "Sono molto contenta per te, tesoro. Mi eri sembrato molto sereno ultimamente, ma volevo che fossi tu a parlarmene per primo. Quando posso incontrare i tre ragazzi che ti rendono così felice?"  
Il setter strinse la mano della madre, prima di sorridere. "Grazie, okaa-chan. Li conosci già in realtà, ma posso portarli a casa domani, se vuoi."  
"Voglio, Tooru. Anche se Hajime-kun, Issei-kun e Takahiro-kun sono clienti abbastanza fissi da due anni a questa parte, non mi dispiacerà averli a mangiare un'altra volta."  
Tooru non si chiese come facesse sua madre a saperlo. La capacità di osservazione e intuizione era un aspetto ereditario nella loro famiglia.  
"Cosa?? Non solo Iwa-chan, ma anche Makki-chan e Mattsun-chan? È veramente egoista da parte tua! E poi dici a me che sono una rubacuori e che se giriamo insieme ti rubo i fans" commentò sua sorella, dandogli una spintarella, il sorriso marchio di fabbrica Oikawa sulla sua faccia.  
Tooru ricambiò con un sorriso gemello. "Tu non potresti fare di meglio, nee-chan."  
Qualcuno si schiarì la voce e si girarono verso il capo del tavolo, dove il signor Oikawa aveva un'espressione rilassata e pacata, così diversa dal resto della famiglia. Certe volte sembrava proprio un pesce fuor d'acqua intorno all'esuberanza di moglie e figli. "Congratulazioni anche da parte mia, Tooru. Sono tutti dei bravi ragazzi che sono sicuro si prenderanno ben cura di te."  
"Grazie, otou-chan."  
Nonostante fosse stato assolutamente certo che la sua famiglia non avrebbe avuto un problema, si sentì commosso da quelle risposte ed era sicuro che tutti l'avessero notato.  
Forse era proprio arrivato il momento di mantenere la promessa e portare Nagisa-chan a cena fuori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. Allora ho fatto un controllo su diversi siti su come funziona la comunità transgender in Giappone. Da quel che ho capito, nel 2008 è stata approvata una legge che permette alle persone transgender, se lo vogliono, di ottenere il cambio legale di sesso sui documenti che le riguardano, ma non a fare le operazioni per cambiare il sesso fisicamente, cosa che invece è una procedura difficile e piena di discriminazioni (come l'obbligo di sterilizzazione se si vuole fare l'intervento). Non avendo trovato altri dettagli (se avete siti da consigliare sull'argomento, sono tutta orecchie!) ho pensato che i documenti probabilmente necessitino dell'approvazione dei genitori che in questo caso ho deciso di dare al personaggio di Nagisa, volendo esprimerla come realtà positiva. Sinceramente, leggo così tante realtà negative nel mondo che almeno nella mia fanfic ho voluto averne una positiva. Non dico che sarà felice, ci vorrà molto tempo per Nagisa per poter fare ciò che desidera del proprio corpo, ma al momento può essere felice, almeno nella mia idea :3  
> 2\. Ho aggiunto in tutti i capitoli le date precise, visto che Furudate-sensei le ha fornite, così da rendere più chiara la cronologia :3  
> 3\. Famiglia Oikawa (OC):  
> -Katsumi (克己): "Dotato di autocontrollo." - padre  
> -Masami (雅美): "Bellezza elegante." - madre  
> -Yumi (由美): "Portatrice di bellezza." - sorella maggiore, madre di Takeru


	4. Capitolo Quattro - Matsukawa Issei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Ho aggiunto una piccola parte al capitolo di Takahiro, nel caso qualcuno l'avesse già letto e non avesse avuto modo di notarlo :3

{Fine aprile 2013}  
Seduto a tavola per la cena, pensava che molto probabilmente quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta, a meno che i suoi genitori non lo stupissero in modo notevole.  
Non aveva grandi aspettative.  
Era stato quasi tentato di non dire niente. Dopotutto se ne stava andando. Si stava trasferendo a Tokyo. Avrebbe potuto mentire per anni, non tornare più, studiare, mettersi a lavorare e vivere la sua vita lontano da loro per sempre.  
Tanto c'era la sua sorellina, dovevano occuparsi di lei, non avrebbero pensato a lui molto a lungo. Ogni tanto, avrebbero chiamato per chiedere di una fidanzata e avrebbe risposto che non c'era nessuno, che non aveva tempo.  
Però, l'idea di così tanti anni di bugie gli pesava. Un conto era stato decidere di finire il liceo prima di parlarne, in modo da lasciare poi ai genitori lo spazio per pensarci su. Magari non si sarebbero parlati per un po' mentre i genitori venivano a patti con la sua sessualità e relazione. Ma mentire per anni... Non erano mai stati una famiglia unita, ma voleva loro bene e poi non avrebbe mai potuto chiedere la loro approvazione se avesse nascosto Hajime, Takahiro e Tooru per anni. Non voleva nemmeno nasconderli, voleva urlare ai quattro venti di avere i tre ragazzi più perfetti che avrebbe potuto desiderare.  
I suoi genitori parlarono del più e del meno, dei loro lavori - erano entrambe persone in carriera - e della giornata appena trascorsa. Sua sorella parlò della giornata al parco con la tata, ridacchiando, e Issei l'ascoltò con piacere, anche se dentro di sé non vedeva l'ora che andasse alla televisione. Non voleva che litigassero davanti a lei.  
Alla fine, aiutò sua madre a sparecchiare e sentì la bambina correre di sopra, per guardare un anime serale prima di dormire.  
Così, con un tè, si risedettero tutti e tre a tavola.  
Sentì l'agitazione. Si era preparato ad ogni possibile brutto scenario, aveva le proprie cose già infilate nelle ultime due borse, pronte per essere afferrate se l'avessero buttato fuori. Però un conto era pensare che sarebbe potuto succedere. Un conto era parlare sapendolo per certo.  
Prese dei respiri così profondi che sua madre ci fece caso, guardandolo. "Issei, tutto bene?"  
"Chiyo, sarà agitato per domani. Nuova città, università, persone da conoscere" commentò suo padre, lasciandosi andare ad un raro sorriso. Come il figlio, Fumio era una persona dal viso pacato e imperscrutabile, che raramente mostrava delle emozioni.  
Fece loro un sorriso incerto, prima di finire il tè in un sorso e scuotere la testa. "In realtà, dovrei parlarvi di una cosa."  
"Parla pure, Issei."  
"Io..." Per un secondo, le parole gli rimasero bloccate in gola, ma i visi dei suoi ragazzi sorridenti gli diedero il coraggio di completare la frase di fronte a loro. "Sono fidanzato."  
"Cosa?? Tesoro, è una bellissima notizia! Cosa aspettavi a dircelo? Chi è lei?"  
Issei dovette interrompere il fiume di domande di sua madre, alzando una mano. "Lasciami finire, okaa-san. Io sono fidanzato con altre tre persone. Tre ragazzi. Sono in un rapporto poliamoroso con tre ragazzi."  
Il silenzio cadde sulla casa. Si sarebbe sentito cadere uno spillo. In lontananza, di sopra, si poteva ascoltare la melodia di una sigla alla TV, ma non faceva nulla per soffocare quel silenzio.  
Il centrale posò la tazza vuota di tè lentamente, prendendo fiato. Basta, l'aveva detto. In qualunque modo fosse andata la loro conversazione, si era tolto questo peso dalle spalle.  
"Issei... Stai scherzando?"  
"No, non è qualcosa su cui scherzerei."  
Di colpo, uno schiocco.  
Non avvertì dolore inizialmente, restando solo a guardare sua madre che si era alzata da tavola e l'aveva colpito sulla guancia. Poi cominciò a bruciare, ma non tanto quanto il suo cuore quando sua madre disse:"Come puoi farci questo?"  
Issei non rispose, mentre suo padre faceva due più due. Era sempre stato un uomo intelligente. "Sono i tre ragazzi con cui ti trasferisci a Tokyo?"  
"Sì, sono loro."  
"Ho sempre pensato che non mi piacesse quel ragazzo, Oikawa, ti avevo detto di non frequentarlo" commentò sua madre con voce irritata, offesa. Si ricordava una frase del genere, la prima volta che Oikawa e Iwaizumi erano rimasti a cena dopo un pomeriggio di studio, al primo anno. Il ragazzo dai capelli castani, nonostante l'atteggiamento composto ed educato mantenuto nei confronti degli adulti, era subito stato additato come strano e gli era stato detto di trovare persone migliori con cui studiare.  
"I loro genitori lo sanno?"  
"Sì, certo."  
"E non hanno critiche?"  
Non aveva mai sentito la velenosa voce di sua madre rivolta verso di lui. "No. Pensano che il nostro sia un rapporto felice e sano e sono stati disponibili di aiutarci a cercare casa, soprattutto i genitori di Oikawa."  
Suo padre, tolte quelle domande lente e impassibili, non aveva ancora perso la calma. Ma Issei non osava sperare.  
Infatti...  
"Non ti caccio via di casa, rimani pure a dormire, ma non sarai il benvenuto in futuro a meno che tu non torni sulla retta via. Non avrò un figlio gay in casa mia, mai."  
Issei si sentì spezzare il cuore, ma la sua faccia non cadde mai mentre annuiva, alzandosi e andandosene di sopra senza un'altra parola. Presto delle urla piuttosto forti, soffocate appena dalla porta di carta che era stata tirata per chiudere la stanza, si levarono dal piano di sotto, ma le ignorò, mentre percorreva il corridoio fino alla propria camera.  
"Nii-chan, cosa succede?"  
Sussultò, ricordandosi improvvisamente della sorella minore, spuntata dalla soglia della propria stanza, confusa e spaventata da quelle urla.  
Il ragazzo si passò una mano tra i riccioli scuri e la raggiunse, inginocchiandosi per terra. "Megumi, sorellina, io domani parto, lo sai, no?"  
"Sì, per il college, ma tornerai per Natale, vero?"  
"No, piccola, purtroppo non tornerò. Ho fatto una cosa che a mamma e papà non piace, ma che mi rende molto felice."  
"E allora perché non sono felici anche loro?"  
Sorrise tristemente a quella frase, dandole un piccolo buffetto su una guancia. "Sei troppo piccola per capirlo. Ti dico solo che, qualsiasi cosa dicano quando sarò andato via, io ti voglio un mondo di bene e che, se vorrai, potrai chiamarmi quando vuoi mentre sarò via. Questo è il mio numero, l'ho cambiato." Le diede un bigliettino che aveva preparato in previsione di questo. Non voleva perdersi la sua sorellina.  
Lei lo prese stretto, annuendo con le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Non piangere, piccola. E non dire del numero a nessuno, ok?"  
"Sì, nii-chan."  
Le diede un bacetto sulla fronte, dopo averle accarezzato i riccioli neri, prima di accompagnarla in bagno a lavarsi i denti e poi a letto, dove attese che si addormentasse, accarezzandole i capelli.  
Non dormì quella notte, se non per brevi sonnellini, e verso le sei si alzò e prese le proprie cose rimaste. Non lasciava niente indietro, tolti vecchi vestiti e giocattoli o altre cose a cui non era affezionato. Tutte le cose importanti erano già state spedite a Tokyo e mancavano solo un paio di borse, che si mise in spalla silenziosamente.  
Attraversò la casa piano, guardando alcuni dettagli, ricordando avvenimenti della propria infanzia, i pochi momenti con i suoi genitori davvero importanti, quelli che più gli sarebbero mancati.  
Sulla soglia, mise le ciabatte in una tasca laterale e si infilò le scarpe. Lasciò le chiavi di casa sul mobile, togliendo solo il portachiavi meme che gli aveva regalato Hanamaki.  
E uscì.  
Non guardò indietro, anche se un pezzo di cuore rimase lì. Forse non erano mai stati la famiglia perfetta, non avevano mai avuto la fiducia della famiglia Hanamaki, la sincerità della famiglia Oikawa o la gentilezza della famiglia Iwaizumi, ma c'erano stati. E anche se avrebbe potuto contare su quelle tre nuove famiglie che l'avevano accettato come un figlio, anche se aveva tre fidanzati meravigliosi e con i quali non vedeva l'ora di passare il resto della vita, sapere di non lasciare nessuno ad aspettarlo alle spalle restava un dolore che si sarebbe sempre portato dietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:  
> 1\. Ai fini della trama non serviva saperlo, ma Matsukawa è sia demisessuale che demiromantico :3 Gli sarebbe piaciuto dirlo ai suoi genitori, ma era sicuro che non avrebbero capito e l'ha trovato un dettaglio superfluo nella conversazione che voleva avviare con loro.  
> 2\. Famiglia Matsukawa (OC):  
> -Fumio (文雄): "Ragazzo istruito" - padre  
> -Chiyo (千代): "Mille generazioni." - madre  
> -Megumi (恵): "Benedizione." - sorella minore, 8 anni

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni capitolo ha le sue note specifiche.


End file.
